prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aisaki Emiru
|voice = Tamura Nao |appearances = *HUGtto! Pretty Cure *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Pretty Cure Miracle Universe *Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi *HUGtto! Pretty Cure Manga (Kamikita Futago) *Live on Stage shows }} is one of the five main Cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is one of Nono Kotori's classmates. Emiru's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Singing. In the time skip of episode 49, she has achieved her ambition of becoming an idol singer who plays the guitar. Bio Appearance Emiru is a young girl with red eyes and slightly curled auburn hair worn in twin-tails held by red ribbon. Her bangs are straightened and her forelocks frame her face. She wears a white blouse with a red ribbon on the neck and a pink dress over it with a band of dark grey on the chest and around the bottom of the skirt, and black lining. On the skirt band is a pattern of magenta hearts, while the chest band has red diamonds, and accenting the dress are sections of white ruffles. On the back of her waist is a red ribbon, and she wears red platform shoes with straps around the foot and ankle, and white stockings with a red diamond pattern going down the side. When dressed up as Cure Emiru, she wears pink ribbons in her hair and a red headband with a pale pink flower on it to match her knee and wrist pads. She keeps her normal blouse and neck ribbon, but at the cuff is a pink band with a pastel pink bow on the side, and she wears this with a pink ruffled skirt with pale pink fluffy petticoat and black leggings, a red belt with a pale pink flower and a big yellow ribbon on the back, white gloves, and a pair of white and pink sneakers with red shoelaces and a bow on top. As Cure Macherie, she grows in height and her eyes are brighter with curled lashes. Her hair turns platinum blonde and grows to be thigh length, worn in a pair of thickly curled twin-tails. Her bangs remain the same but her forelocks become much thinner and longer. She wears lipstick, along with large white fluffy earrings. Her hair piece consists of a big red ribbon with pale pink pleat fabric, a gold diamond at the middle of pale blue frilly material, and a matching piece behind the ribbon. She wears a dress composed of a pink top that has lighter coloring on the collarbone and lines of purple, with pale pink frills lining the top and a red ribbon sewn to the middle, adorned by a gold diamond. Her puffed white sleeves are lined in purple, and around her waist is a thick red band with a purple bow on the right where her PreHeart resides. Her skirt is in four layers, two made from white frills, the other are magenta with purple lining, the top layer scalloped while the bottom layer resembles a flower. Hanging from the back of her skirt is a frilly pale pink layer of fabric, along with a pink to violet gradient pleat layer over it. She gains white gloves with frilly cuff and a tiny red bow on the wrist and white frilly stockings with a band of pink beneath the cuff. Her dark pink boots have red ribbon wrapped around it and a dark magenta platform sole, and the top is trim with frills. In Cheerful Style her hair grows slightly and tighter in shape, and her hair piece is replaced by a rainbow gradient ribbon with a heart at the middle, attached to a layered lace veil, frilly fabric with tiny gems hanging from it, and a pair of scalloped strands with a heart at the bottom. The collarbone of her dress turns white and her sleeves gain extra purple accents, while the ribbon on her chest loses its tails and gains a layered cravat. The waistband changes in shape and a large ribbon rests on the back, while the purple bow on the side becomes a ribbon. The top layer of her skirt remains the same but grows in size and gains slightly more detail, while the secondary layer becomes a big flower-shaped tutu with garnet diamonds hanging from each tip, followed by two layers of white frills and a glittery lace skirt layer. The fabric hanging from the back becomes one large pale pink semi-pleat fabric. Her gloves grow to opera-length and her bows become red ribbons, while her stockings change slightly in shape on top. Her boots become a pair of light red shoes with a red platform sole and ribbon laced around the lower leg, over pale pink ruffled fabric. In Mother Heart Style she gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality Unlike most children of her age, Emiru doesn't like being looked after. Instead, she is very overprotective and has a strong desire on being a heroine, which is why she admires the Pretty Cures. However, she often gets carried away when it means protecting others, which can make her act like a troublemaker and bewilders others due to her exaggerating actions. In spite of her flaws, she is still a caring companion for her friends and will try her best to cheer them up, especially towards Ruru. On the other hand, she not only has a gifted vocal, but also a passion for singing and playing the guitar, despite her brother's initial unsupportive behavior. Besides, she has a tendency of saying "~nano desu" ("I say") at the end of her sentences to emphasize her points. Anyway, owing to her young age, she still has many traits of a child, such as always sleeping with her stuffed toy. Another example is she won’t believe other’s statements until she witnesses actual evidence, like how she doubted Ruru being an android in spite of the rest of her friends’ descriptions until the latter proved it. She has an emotional side as well, which was surfaced when realizing that Ruru has decided to return to the future and loses her voice as this fact hits her really hard, until her brother and her friends encourage and support, helping her to face and express her inner feelings. Etymology - means "love", and means "small peninsula". This could mean Aisaki means "small peninsula of love", which is an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Macherie, who holds the power of love. - Emiru is a given name, whose name is unclear if written in hiragana. Possible meanings of Emiru are , or . Cure Macherie comes from the French expression "ma chérie" which means "my sweetheart". Relationships Aisaki Masato - Emiru's older brother. At first, he is sexist towards her and refuses to let her do things he deems as unladylike, such as scolding her for playing the guitar rather than a violin or piano. However, he outgrows this attitude and becomes very supportive of his sister. Aisaki Miyako - Emiru's mother. She is theatrical and sings and dance all the time, but she's nonetheless supportive of her daughter. Aisaki Haidon - Emiru's father. He is theatrical and sings and dance all the time, but he's nonetheless supportive of his daughter. Ruru Amour - Emiru first befriends Ruru when the latter inadvertently compliments her. They become better friends as Ruru tells off Masato for being sexist towards Emiru and Emiru finds out that Ruru is an android. Eventually, Ruru becomes Emiru's Pretty Cure partner. In the finale, although Emiru is originally astonished and hurt when she realizes the reborn Ruru can't recognize her, she slowly rekindles her friendship with her by playing music. Nono Hana - Despite their rocky start, Emiru becomes Hana's friend quickly and develops an admiration on Hana which grows after she figures out Hana's identity as Cure Yell. She often calls Hana as "senpai" in normal life. Nono Kotori - Her friend and classmate. History Introduction and Dream of being a Hero Emiru first showed up in episode 9 where she met Hana, Saaya and Homare while being on a hiking trip with her classmates. Throughout the trip, Emiru shows to be prepared for any kind of dangers and it is soon revealed that Emiru has always been the kind of person who wants to prevent others of being hurt, even if that results in others disliking her. During the course of the trip, Emiru, Hana and Hugtan get separated from the group and end up in a deep pit. While being trapped inside the pit, Hana and Emiru get hung up in a little chat, where Emiru admits that even though she might want to help, she usually causes troubles for others. Their talk is interrupted by Hugtan, who starts to cry due to the lack of food, but luckily, Emiru managed to calm down the baby by singing a song for her. The song Emiru sings for Hugtan helps Homare and Saaya to locate the lost girls and help them out of the pit, just in time when Papple created an Oshimaida of the bunch of monkeys that previously have stolen the Melody Tambourine. After the fight, the four, Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru, manage to get out of the forest and reunite with Emiru’s class. Emiru then apologizes for having caused that much trouble, and Homare and Saaya admit that they wouldn’t have found any of them if it wasn’t for Emiru’s singing. Happily surprised over being called a hero, Emiru thanks Hana for the many unexpected events they encountered during the hiking trip. Following this episode and the events in episode 11, where Cure Yell saves Kotori and her, Emiru starts on working to become a hero herself, which later on results in her meeting Ruru in episode 15. Emiru and Ruru first meet on the streets as Ruru was on her way to buy some eggs from a local store. Emiru, following her ideas to become a hero, tries her best to protect Ruru from any upcoming danger and even introduces herself as Cure Emile to her. Ruru, who quickly realizes that Emiru is not a real Pretty Cure, continues walking as if nothing ever happened, but Emiru decides to follow her in order to provide her some warning about what could happen when you’re not paying enough attention. Then later, at the supermarket, as Ruru got the eggs she was supposed to buy, Emiru tried to help as many people as possible, which, however, resulted in her not being as helpful as she wants to be. Due to being unable to follow her dreams, Emiru is a little let down by herself, which soon changes when Ruru points out that, despite her attempts to help may have been a failure, Emiru did manage to make everyone smile. Happy to hear such nice words, Emiru decides to invite Ruru to her house, but before getting there, Emiru asks Ruru to keep the whole hero thing as a secret as she doesn’t want to worry her parents. At her parents’ house, Emiru and Ruru are welcomed by Emiru’s parents and her older brother, whom she tries to get away from rather quickly. She apologizes to Ruru for her parents’ behavior, but Ruru is more interested in the instruments in her room, as she has never heard anything like music before. Shocked by this confession, Emiru shows Ruru her most precious instrument - the guitar - and plays a little song for Ruru. Ruru feels touched by the song Emiru plays for her and is overwhelmed by the situation. However, the moment is interrupted as Masato asks Emiru about the guitar sound he has heard coming from her room, pointing out that girls should only play instruments that are made for girls, such as a violin or the piano. Yet, what Emiru didn’t expect was Ruru standing up for her, telling Masato that he can not determine what Emiru likes or dislikes. Surprised by being told off, Masato retreats and Emiru and Ruru notice the appearance of an Oshimaida. Then, even though the situation might be dangerous, Emiru decides to head there, to see if there is anyone she can help. At the scene of the attack, Cure Emile is ready to help despite being told that she is not a real Pretty Cure. Yet, Emiru claims that she cannot just stay behind and watch while others get hurt. Soon after saying these words, Emiru spots a little child who got caught up in fear and couldn’t find the strength to run away, so Emiru takes the initiative and saves the child with her own powers. Even though being later saved by Cure Étoile herself. After the fight, and after being recognized by Cure Yell for the good job she did, Emiru admits that she was horrified by the situation. But Ruru again comforts her by saying that she had done something similar before. Thinking that she has found someone who shares the same passions as she does, Emiru wants to become friends with Ruru, who, however, gladly refuses to. Aspiring to become a Pretty Cure Cure Macherie "Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! Cure Machérie!" みんな大好き！愛のプリキュア！キュアマシェリ！ Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Masheri! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Emiru. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformation Attacks * is an attack that she can only perform if she has her PreHeart, her respective Mirai Crystal and Cure Amour with her. It first appeared in episode 20. * is a solo attack that requires her Twin Love Guitar. * is a group attack she performs with Cure Amour. To use the attack, in addition to having Amour with her, she needs her Twin Love Guitar and Mirai Crystal. * is the upgraded group attack which she, Yell, Ange, Étoile and Amour can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. * is the second group attack that she performs with Yell, Ange ,Etoile and Amour. It requires the Mirai Braces, as well as the powers of all the Pretty Cures in the franchise. It was performed for the first and only time in episode 37. * is the second group attack which she, Ange, Étoile, Yell, and Amour can perform once they obtain the Mirai Crystal Mother Heart. Songs Emiru's voice actor, Tamura Nao, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, and Tamura Yukari, who voices Ruru Amour. Duets *'Friends With You' (Along with Tamura Yukari) *'Big Love∞Infinite POWER' (Along with Tamura Yukari) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, and Tamura Yukari) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, and Tamura Yukari) *'LOVE & LOVE' (Along with Tamura Yukari) Trivia *Emiru's birthday is on July 15th, making her Zodiac sign Cancer. *Her favorite food is cherries. *Her catchphrase "~nano desu!" was added into her speech after Tsubota Fumi, the series composition writer, muttered this phrase in a meeting with other scriptwriters, which inspired them to add this as part of Emiru's character. *In episode 30, it is revealed that she has a fear on tengus. *It is revealed in episode 43 that she is a sleepwalker. *According to an interview with Kawamura, one of the writers, in the January 2019 issue of the Japanese magazine Animage, the version of Emiru from the future where George and Hugtan came from would never achieve her dream of becoming a guitarist and singer, because she and her elder brother, Masato would still be living under the oppressive mentality of their grandfather. *She is highly sensitive to heat, as shown in Pretty Cure Miracle Universe. Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Cures